Hudson and Hummel Honor the Hectic Heart
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and fifty-four:  abc 8 of 26  Listening to Finn's speech, Kurt comes to realize just what they've been through.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 21st cycle. Now cycle 22!_

_**ALPHABET 2.0** - So nearly a year ago (HA!) I had done a set of stories taking inspiration by words, three for each letter of the alphabet (started with Acapella, Audition Arts in mid-February and every other day to April). Well now I wanted to do something like that, but using the alphabet another way. Instead of random words, I made sentences, all with those same letters (you'll see). There'll be 13 here in cycle 22, and the other half in cycle 24!  
**TODAY:** (8 of 26) H is for..._

* * *

**"Hudson & Hummel Honor the Hectic Heart"  
Kurt & Finn **

They had created a world in just over a year. It didn't seem real until that day, the day when their families became one big bonded family. But now here they were. Just last fall, they were as good as strangers. They wouldn't speak in the halls, in class, anywhere, not even for a hello. They were in places alike, but for all they knew of each other, it was like the other didn't exist…

He'd had it wrong, all this time… He'd tried to make him his boyfriend when he was supposed to be his brother.

He'd felt something from the start, they had something, and maybe it wasn't the place where they ended up yet, but still… he'd never felt anything like this with anyone. Sure, he still stood by while Puck and the others threw him into the dumpster on a regular basis, but he showed shades of consideration, of knowing it wasn't right. He had stopped, joined the ranks of Glee Club, with him… it was too good to be true…

He wanted so much for him to be part of his life, and he tried… He tried… On good days, they could help one another. Finn, he had his problems with Quinn and his supposed impending fatherhood, plaguing his mind, and Kurt did his best to help him through it.

But all he did in doing this was to fill his heart with more thoughts of him, so much so that it was hard to see anything else at all. He had his failings, but if Kurt could see past them, see the good underneath, then the rest didn't matter.

And Finn helped him, too… Maybe not the way he thought, but… as hard as it was, day-to-day, peace took the form of a quarterback with two left feet and a smile as bright as his heart. Could he be blamed for wanting to connect with more?

There had been… some scheming involved in hooking up his father with Carole Hudson, he'd admit it… But it was more in a 'win-win-win-win' spirit. Him and Finn, that was one thing, one very different thing. But his dad and Carole… They had gone through something, both of them losing someone… some part of themselves. And if he had been so crazy to think it might mean something, then how had they gotten to where they were today, in a reception hall, celebrating their wedding?

He wouldn't have thought it possible at first, in the very trying 'growing pains' of their new family unit. It was all right there in front of him, but he wasn't ready… His eyes, his heart… still too clouded to notice. And for that he'd nearly ruined everything. It wasn't all him, he knew, but at times it did feel that way somewhere in him. Everyone was telling him he was wrong, over and over…

They'd lost something after the whole Gaga incident. Even though he'd gone and stood up to Karofsky and Azimio, it just wasn't the same… He couldn't forget… So time had gone by, and Kurt just felt more and more isolated, invisible… Even his knight had turned his eye away, missed his distress. He had his own thing, alright, but the more time went by, the more it seemed he really had gone and lost him.

He hadn't. And standing there on that dance floor, white microphone in hand, he had made him see the truth now, who they really were… They needed each other… Not that he'd ever go around toting the 'Furt' name… Better, he'd spread the names of Hudson and Hummel… finally one family.

And now when Finn… classmate, friend, fellow Glee Club member, and brother… came and held out his hand, Kurt just could not say no to him… and they danced.

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
